The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to reciprocating engines, and, more particularly to surface finishes of cylinder liners and pistons of reciprocating engines.
A reciprocating engine (e.g., an internal combustion engine) combusts fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) to generate hot combustion gases, which in turn drive a piston (e.g., a reciprocating piston) within a cylinder liner. In particular, the hot combustion gases expand and exert a pressure against the piston that linearly moves the piston within the cylinder liner during an expansion stroke (e.g., a down stroke). The piston converts the pressure exerted by the combustion gases and the piston's linear motion into a rotating motion (e.g., via a connecting rod and a crankshaft coupled to the piston) that drives a shaft to rotate one or more loads (e.g., an electrical generator). The design and configuration of the piston and cylinder liner can significantly impact emissions (e.g., nitrogen oxides, carbon monoxide, etc.), as well as oil consumption. Furthermore, the design and configuration of the piston and cylinder liner can significantly affect friction between components of the reciprocating engine and the life of the components of the reciprocating engine. Unfortunately, deposits formed on the piston may increase wear on the cylinder liner or impact emissions.